Two Worlds Collide
by sakurakiss1505
Summary: Bella is a nerd and at the bottom of the social chain at Forks High. What happens when Alice Cullen befriends her because of a vision including a certain brother of hers and Bella? It's my first fan fic so please read and review! *Up for adoption*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction so please read and review! I would really appreciate it. And please be nice. I took a lot of courage for me to post this :) I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or its characters.**

**EPOV**

I was forced into awareness by the loud shill of my alarm clock. Groaning, I dragged myself out of my pointless bed. Like all vampires, I didn't sleep. I couldn't though I dearly wished that I could. It is what I missed most from human life. That, and being able to talk to girls with out wanting to drink their blood. Anyway, even though I couldn't sleep, I still liked to pretend. At night, I would turn on music and bury myself under the covers of my soft bed. I found comfort in the heat against my cold, hard skin. My family thought it was weird but I didn't care.

I walked slowly (for a vampire) to my wardrobe and Alice decided to make her grand entrance.

"Edward!" I had been unaware of her presence until she had spoken and jumped halfway up the wall. Man, I was out of it today! Alice just laughed.

"Guess what?!" she exclaimed.

"What Alice?" I sounded less than enthusiastic.

"YOU are going to take me shopping tonight after school! Isn't that great?"

"I'm not taking you shopping."

"Oh yes you are! You haven't taken me in ages!" she whined.

"So? Can't Rosalie go with you? Or Jasper? He's your husband!"

"Rosalie and Emmett are going out and Jasper doesn't want to go."

"So Jasper doesn't have to but I do? Can't you just go by yourself?"

"Nope. I need someone to carry the bags. So your coming and that is that." She said in a stern, motherly voice.

"Bye" she said before rushing out of the room.

"Why me?" I wondered out loud.

"Because you're my favorite brother!" Alice called. I sighed as I got together an outfit to wear for the first day back…

**BPOV**

My alarm beeped annoyingly in my ear. I squeezed my eyes tightly together and hit around for my alarm. I struck it hard and my eyes flew open with surprise.

"Ow!" I screeched, "Why does this always happen to me? Stupid clock" I mumbled to myself. I picked it up and through it at the window. "Serves you right." I got up off my comfortable, soft, warm bed and made my way to the bathroom.

I had a quick shower, letting the hot water absorb into my skin. I dried my waist length hair and pulled it into a low pony tail. I brushed my teeth and went back to my room in search of something to wear. I ended up choosing a pair of old, blue jeans and a navy blue shirt with a light blue hoodie over that.

I was very conservative and, of course, with that came the title of school nerd but I'm sure my constant reading has something to do with that too. I went down stairs, to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. When I had finished, I found my bag and keys. I locked the house before running out to my baby.

My old red truck, I loved her. She was a very sturdy car which was fantastic considering my luck. It gave a comforting rumble as the engine came to life and then I was off to my first day back at Forks High.

**EPOV**

We pulled up at our normal time. Classes started in fifteen minutes, leaving me time to sieve through people's thoughts. As me and my siblings got out of the car, lustful images came from all directions. I winced at some of the inappropriate things people imagined. I just took a deep breath and walked through the crowd.

"Edward! Jasper!" We both turned automatically to see Mike. He said something to Jessica in which she replied with a girly giggle. He then ran over to us.

"Hey, what's up?" ever since they had been on the basketball team with him earlier that year, he had this deluded idea that they were his friends.

"Nothing, Mike. We just got here."

"Oh, yeah. What did ya do over the summer?"

"Went camping, stayed home. That's about it."

"Oh." He seemed disappointed at their lack of conversational skills. "Um, I've gotta go. See ya's later."

"Bye."

_Well that was weird. He still thinks of us as friends. _I nodded once. _So, you got stuck taking Alice shopping tonight hey?_ I gave him a death glare. _Hey, she didn't even ask me. It's not my fault. _I looked at him, puzzled. Alice had said he wouldn't go. I located her thoughts and found her reciting dictionary definitions going A through to Z. I growled.

_What is it? _

"Nothing. She's hiding her thoughts."

"Oh." Was all he said before leaving for his first period class and I made my way to English.

**BPOV**

I got to school twenty minutes early so I went to my English class to find a seat. No one was there yet, thank god. I took a seat in the back row furthest to the left. I pulled out my book and read quietly as people began to fill the room.

After ten minutes, I heard the chair next to me scrap across the floor. I looked up in shock at the person who now sat down next to me.

"Hi!" said a girl I recognized as one of the Cullen children. She had a pixie like face with short black hair that was gelled into spikes. She was grinning at me with over-the-top happiness.

"Um, hi" I mumbled quietly.

"Bella, right? I'm Alice. Alice Cullen."

"Yeah, Bella." Was all I could say. No one ever talked to me. I was a nerd.

"Do you want to go shopping with me tonight?" she didn't waste time did she?

"Excuse me?"

"I need someone to go shopping with and I don't know you so I thought it might be fun to talk to someone new."

"Um…alright I suppose…"

"Great! I'll pick you up at 4pm. Is that okay?"

"Yeah but how do you know where I live?"

"I may not know you but I do know that you are the chief of police's daughter."

"Oh right." She looked like she was about to say something else when the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. Welcome back." She looked disappointed as she sunk into her seat and turned her attention to the teacher.

**EPOV**

When I walked into English, I saw Alice sitting down next to…Bella? Why would she talk to her? She was in the popular crowd and they would slaughter her for this. Bella was the nerd of the school. It was funny really. She was very pretty but she always finds a way to stop it from being shown. Like tying her hair back in a very low pony tail, the clothes she wore were very un-noticeable and how she reads instead of talking; they all stop her from being accepted. What fascinated me most though was how almost every guy in the school had a crush on her but couldn't say anything because of her status. She really was quite attractive… Anyway, Alice was talking to her. I was just about to listen in when the teacher came through the door and their conversations abruptly stopped.

"Good morning class. Welcome back." He looked half asleep, like everyone else felt. After taking the roll, he almost immediately shot into a lecture on the works of William Shakespeare. I had heard this one ten times before so I settled back and tried, unsuccessfully, to probe Alice's thoughts. She was now up to 'L'. Again unaware of what was going on around me, I was surprised by the door suddenly bursting open.

"Ohmygod! I'm so sorry that I'm late! I know it's the first day of school but…" Lauran was interrupted by Mr. Thompson.

"Lauran can you please take the seat next to Edward. You have distracted the class enough already." I looked up when I heard my name and saw Lauran grinning evilly.

"Yes Mr. Thompson" she replied as she strutted up to the desk, taking in all the looks of awe coming from almost all the girls in the room.

"Hello Edward." She purred.

"Lauran." I said without looking at her. From the corner of my eye, I saw her face fall a bit at my lack of interest in her, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" She was trying very hard to sound sexy. It took all I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Yes. I'm taking Alice shopping."

"Oh." She seemed to think for a moment. "Can I come?" still trying to sound alluring.

"No. It's a brother, sister thing."

"Okay then. Maybe some other time." She really didn't get it.

**BPOV**

After my weird English experience, the day actually past really fast. Lunch came quickly and I went straight up to the library to read. At the moment I was reading Pride and Prejudice, one of my favorites. Someone cleared their throat beside me and I looked up to see Alice.

"Bella!" She was grinning down at me.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and sit with me and my family."

"Um…no I'm fine. I like reading." She looked disappointed.

"Are you sure? There's room."

"No, I'm sure. I'll see you tonight" Her face lit back up at that.

"Yeah. See ya!"

How bazar this day was turning out.

After lunch I had Biology. I got there early so I could get a seat up the back. I was the first one there so I picked the desk that was at centre of the back row.

As the classroom began to fill, I read through the chapter we would most likely be learning today. I looked down at my watch and saw that class should have begun by now. I stole a quick glance at the classroom and its occupants. My biology class for this year. Everyone had taken their seats and I was thankful that there was one spare seat and it was next to me. That would me I would be able to work by myself without any unwanted disturbances.

Just then, Mr. Banner walked in followed by none other then Edward Cullen.

"Sorry I'm late. Now can everyone please take their seats. Mr. Cullen, you can sit over there next to Ms. Swan." I felt all colour leave my face. Having to sit next to Edward Cullen was worse than any of the others. Edward was so…handsome. He would be a distraction, not a disturbance. What was I meant to do? Say? Think? Oh god, this could not be happening. I was brought out of my panic when he sat down.

"Hi." He said simply but it made me want to melt. He had a voice like velvet. He watched me, waiting for my reply.

"Um…hi." Was all I could manage. He gave me a breathtaking smile but it did not reach his liquid topaz eyes. His eyes showed…frustration? He turned his head and listened to what Mr. Banner was saying. I felt my cheeks grow hot. _Thee_ Edward Cullen just talked to _me_! I couldn't believe it. And he was to be my lab partner for the whole year. The class went on like that. I would sneak sideward glances at him and see him just staring at me. Frustration now evident on his perfect features.

When the bell went, I was actually glad that I had P.E. I could get out of it easily. All it took was a complaint of faint-headedness or the fake twisted ankle and what do you know? You get out of P.E! I decided today's excuse would be just the general feeling ill. They could never catch you out for that one.

"Coach. I really don't feel well. Do you mind if I sit today out?" my voice slightly changed to sound pained.

"Um, sure Bella." He said. "It's probably safer on everyone anyway." He muttered under his breath but I still heard. I went over to the side of the court and sat down, safely out of everyone's way. After just ten minutes I started to drift off to sleep.

I was awoken by the loud bell signaling the end of the day. For a moment, I had forgotten where I was but I quickly remembered and rushed off to get my belongings. I walked at fast pace to my truck and when I was inside, I let out a loud sigh. Only the first day back and I was already dreading the thought of coming back again. I was about to start the car when someone tapped on the window, causing me to almost jump out of my skin.

"Oh! Alice, you scared me." I breathed. She just giggled.

"I just came to remind you that I'll be over in around an hour."

"Huh? Oh! Right! I remember now. Okay. See you then."

"See ya!" She said before I drove off.

**EPOV**

Alice had been acting suspiciously all day. She had been talking to that Bella girl a lot too. Like now for instance, she was over there at her truck. Again, I could not reach her thoughts. Okay…

She came bounding over all cheery and happy.

"You excited about our trip tonight?!?!" she said it all so quickly that even I had to repeat it a few times in my head before it made sense.

"No, Alice. Of course not."

"You will love it I promise. Oh and before I forget…" She said smiling innocently.

"Yes," I pushed.

"I have invited Isabella Swan to come to!"

"You what?!"

"Edward, she has no friends and I could use a girl's opinion when I go shopping."

"Why didn't you ask one of your friends?"

"Edward, relax! I thought she could use some company."

"Does she know that I'm going to be there?" I questioned.

"That detail may have skipped my mind." She said, smiling evilly.

"Alice!"

"Don't worry! It will be fun!" I cussed under my breath before getting in the car and driving home.

**Author's Note**

**So, what did you think? Please review so I know whether or not to continue! Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Sorry about any mistakes :) **

**xXtwilightloverXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I would just like to thank the people who reviewed! You guys rock! Also, thank you to the people who added me to their favorite story/author list. It makes me feel special. While I'm really happy with the 11 reviews I got (and I mean happy. I was expecting 5 at the most), I would love more so please, if you like the story, review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. **

**BPOV**

When I got home, I ran up to my bedroom to get changed. After a few tries, I ended up wearing what I was earlier. Next I went to the bathroom to re-do my hair, then I had to find a bag and tell Charlie. All this running around was making me dizzy.

I picked up the phone and dialed Charlie's work number.

"Hello, Chief Swan speaking."

"Hi dad. I just wanted to ask if I can go shopping with a girl from school."

"Sure. Who is it?"

"Alice Cullen."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you when you get back."

"Will you be alright for dinner?"

"Yep. I'll just order a pizza."

"Bye dad."

"Bye Bells."

I looked up at the clock. Fifteen more minutes until she gets here. I grabbed my book from my school bag and got myself comfortable on the couch.

I was getting really absorbed in the book when I heard a knock at the door. It couldn't have been fifteen minutes already but my watch told me otherwise.

I opened the door on a hyper Alice, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Bella! Are you ready?!" she squealed.

"Yes. I didn't know you could drive."

"Oh, I can't. But Edward can! He is going to hold the bags!"

"What? I told Charlie it was just you and me."

"I don't think he will mind. Come on!" She said as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the car, forcing me in the backseat before sliding in next to me.

"Hey." Was all Edward said. He seemed a little angry about something and I was guessing that it was me.

"Hi." I didn't say much else on the ride to Port Angeles. I didn't need to. Alice talked the whole way there with no spaces in between for anyone else to fit in one word.

It took an impossibly short time to get to the mall. Before the car had even stopped moving, Alice was out and pulling me along behind her.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked passed the clothing shops that were actually affordable and straight to the boutique and label shops.

"We're going shopping of course! But first, I want to take you to the hairdresser's. We'll see what they can do with your hair so you don't always wear it in a pony tail."

"I like my hair! I don't want it cut."

"Then," she continued, as though I hadn't said anything, "I'm going to take you to one of the makeup artists and see what they think we can do about that. You'd be surprised how much difference a little makeup makes!"

"Alice, I thought I was just coming to go shopping with you. I wasn't planning on getting anything for myself!" She turned around abruptly, making me walk in to her.

"Bella, I want to do this. It will be fun. You don't have to wear the clothes or makeup that I buy you but it would be nice to know it was appreciated."

"Wait. You think I'm going to let you buy me stuff! No way. I have money and I will buy what I want."

"Just come on!" she continued to drag me down to the high-price end.

Just as she had said, the first place she went to was a fancy hairdresser that was way out of my price range.

"Alice, I can't let you pay for this. If I have to get a hair cut, fine, but I want to go somewhere cheaper. And I'm going to pay."

"No you're not, so just relax. Think of it as a late birthday present. It was on Saturday right?" I nodded. How did she know that?

"Okay. So it's settled." I was about to object again when Alice covered my mouth with her small, dainty hand.

"Alice are you feeling alright?! Your hands are freezing! It's like ice!" I thought I saw a look of horror cross her face but she immediately masked it.

"No, I'm fine. I can be very sensitive to the cold." She explained while pulling her sleeves down over her hands.

"Okay. If you're sure."

"Of course I am! You worry too much." Her enthusiasm was back, stronger than ever as she pushed me onto a chair, while a lady with bleach blonde hair, heavy makeup and bright red nail polish; put a sheet-like thing over my clothes. And so the torture began.

For two hours, I watched in awe as the lady named Bev tamed my frizzy, unruly hair, straightening and highlighting it. I have to admit, I was impressed and it looked great. Alice wouldn't allow me to see the price of our expedition and I was starting to get frustrated.

"Now it's time for makeup!" Alice exclaimed in her sing song voice. I groaned. I thought we would have just gone home after that. It had cost so much, I could tell and now she wanted to spend more. There was no point in arguing, that much was clear, so I just followed behind her. Maybe I could make a run for it later. But I would need to get a car or I could convince Edward… Edward. Where was he? When we had gotten here, he seemed to have disappeared.

"Hey, Alice. Where did your brother go?"

"Oh. Um, probably to some of the guy shops." She shrugged. "Here we are!"

Oh god. Makeup and nails. As we walked in, the strong scent of acrylic hit me. I felt ready to faint. I began breathing through my mouth but that only made me taste it.

"Alice, this place is making me sick. Can we please leave?" Alice just laughed.

"No. You'll get use to it. I promise." I nodded.

I was seated in front of Linda, my nail artist. Linda had long black hair, deep green eyes and long French manicured nails. She was really nice and tried making conversation but I wasn't not an easy person to talk to so she ended up talking to Alice instead. An hour later and I had fantastic nails. It was seven thirty now. Oh my god! I hadn't told Charlie I would be this late!

"Alice! I have to go home now. I didn't tell Charlie I was staying out this long. Come on!"

"Bella, relax. I called him earlier and asked if you could sleep over. Oh! And that means that we have to buy you new pajama's too! Yay!

"Sleep over. Your house. Alice I hardly know you."

"And there is no better way to get to know someone than with a sleep over! This is Rachael, your makeup artist for tonight."

"Hi." That was all I said before being covered in a thousand different powders, foundations and mascaras. After half an hourand her work was complete, I was coughing up powder foundation and Alice had bought every produce she used.

Now came the part I had feared most, clothes shopping. I was ushered into many shops and in each one, I was forced to try on millions of outfits and parade them to Alice. I felt like a human Barbie doll. I did like most of the clothes that she picked out for me but there were still lots that seemed too…reveling for me but she insisted I would wear them. By the time I was out she had already bought everything, so there was no chance to convince her that they were unnecessary. I looked down at my watch, it was now ten thirty.

"Alice. Can we go now? I really am very tired." She thought for a moment.

"Okay. After you have had something to eat. And before we do that, you have to wear something that we bought today…"

"YOU bought." I corrected

"Yes, yes. Anyway, you have to wear something I bought today because you can't eat out in that." She said, gesturing to my clothes.

"Fine but we have to go straight back to your house." Why did school have to start on a Friday? Alice giggled.

"Of course, Bella. We wouldn't want to get you mad now, would we?"

She searched through the fifteen bags we had accumulated before pulling out a black skirt that finished about two inches above my knees and a deep blue, scoop neck top with three quarter length sleeves. She also pulled out a pair of black flats. I wasn't even aware that she had bought shoes. I don't even remember trying any on!

It looked great on me of course but I was still uncomfortable wearing it. It was showing a lot more skin than I normally allow. Before heading to the fancy Italian restaurant we would be dinning at, Alice made a quick detour to the car, unloading all the bags into the boot with the spare key. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Edward.

"Hey." She paused.

"Can you meet us there in five minutes?"

"Okay. Bye." She snapped the mobile shut.

"Come on." I followed obediently behind.

A short walk later and we were standing out the front of La Bella Italia, probably the closest thing to a fancy restaurant in Port Angeles. Leaning against the wall out the front was Edward. He stood up when he saw us and looked taken back by my transformation. These two were the only people who would ever see me like this because by Monday, I would have my hair back to normal (except for the highlights, it should be back to its normal frizziness), a makeup free face and those clothes were likely to stay hidden in the back of my wardrobe. Though I suppose I could wear some of them…

"Wow. Bella. You look…different." He had such a way with words.

"Thanks?" By the way he was staring, I assumed it was a compliment. My eyes met his beautiful topaz ones and I felt trapped, like I couldn't move my eyes away from his.

"Nice to see you too, Edward. Edward? EDWARD!" he unwillingly moved his eyes from me and turned to his sister.

"What?"

"I like it when people answer me."

"Sorry." He mumbled as he led the way into the restaurant.

"Hello! I'm Kathy and welcome to La Bella Italia! What can I do for you today?" An over bubbly blonde said while undressing Edward with her eyes. I wanted to be sick.

"Table for three please."

"Of course! This way." She gestured for us to follow.

We were seated at a booth that was fairly secluded. Both the booths next to us were empty. After five minutes, the waitress came along asking for our orders. For the past five minutes, Alice had talked non-stop while Edward and I sat in an awkward silence.

"Hi. I'm Latisha and I'm your waitress tonight. Have you decided what you would like to eat?" Alice, as always, was the first to talk.

"I'll have spaghetti Bolognese."

"I'll have the fettuccine carbonara."

"And I'll have fettuccine fungi."

"And what would you like to drink?"

"Three cokes." Alice ordered for everyone.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks." She said as she flashed a large smile in Edward's direction. He didn't seem to notice. He was still staring at me. I was all the sudden very self-conscious and blushed a deep red. I thought I saw him smile but he quickly covered it up and looked over to Alice, who was in the middle of a conversation with herself. I tried to catch on to what she had been saying. It sounded like a bitching session.

"So anyways, Jessica went up to Jasper and was totally flirting with him right in front of me! When I told her to back off she was just like 'so now he belongs to you?' I was just like OMG! What kind of bitch goes up to your boyfriend and tries to steal them in front of you?!" She was fuming. "But then Jasper told her that he did belong to me for as long as I wanted him. The look on her face was priceless!" The waitress choose this time to deliver our drinks. Ten minutes later and she was back with our food.

"Do you want another drink?" she asked me.

"Um, yes please." I looked at the other two cups and they had not been touched. Weird.

I swirled some pasta and put it in my mouth. It was really good. Alice and Edward were looking down at their plates as though it was foreign to them. Alice picked up her fork and carefully twirled some spaghetti onto her fork. She slowly put the smallest amount in her mouth and swallowed without even chewing once. She looked as though she had just eaten dirt.

"Don't you like pasta?"

"Not really. This isn't my type of food." She shot Edward a look which only made me more confused. Edward was taking a minuscule bite and his face was a mirror image of what Alice's had been. That was strange.

After just ten more minutes, we were ready to leave. Alice and Edward's plates remained full and seeing them eat so little took away my appetite. Edward paid the bill and we were out of there.

"So why did you take me to an Italian restaurant if you don't like it?"

"Well," Alice began, "we are accustom to home cooking. We rarely go out because it isn't appealing to us."

"Oh." I got into the back seat with Alice again then, we were off.

"Bella. Wake up. We're at my house." I slowly opened my eyes. It was pitch black now.

"What time is it?"

"It's 1am. I'll just take you up to the guest room and you can go back to sleep."

"I'm sorry; I'm not too good at the whole 'sleep over' thing."

"That's okay. I was getting tired myself." She was obviously lying. She looked as alert as ever. Alice guided me through the house to the guest room. I hadn't seen anything on the way to the room. I had my eyes pretty much closed. I was very bad at staying up late. She handed me my new pajamas.

"Night, Bella."

"Good night, Alice." With that, she left me to sleep. I pulled on my pajamas and drifted back to sleep the second my head hit the soft pillows.

**Now that you've read it, REVIEW! Please :) You all know where it is. The little blue thing that says 'submit review'. Do it! You know you want to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: YAY! I got 20 more reviews for chapter 2! Thanks guys! I really enjoy see what you think of my story. Here is chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse :)**

**EPOV**

As soon as the car came to a stop outside of the house, I was out of the car and running to my room. (With supernatural speed, of course.) I turned on some music and cranked the volume up really loud, drowning out the thoughts that filled my head.

Confusion swept over me. What was this I was feeling for Bella? Maybe it was just a stupid crush. Yeah, that's what it was, a crush. It was defiantly not love. It couldn't be. It probably wasn't anything. I was just being shallow. She looked hot and I was confusing it with other feelings. Yes, that was what it was. I shut my eyes, trying to concentrate on the music, but when my eyes were closed, all I could see was Bella as she had been tonight at dinner. She was so perfect. The way she blushed every time her deep brown eyes met mine and how she would look up from under her eyelashes to glance at me and she would catch me staring… What the hell is happening to me?!? I just need a distraction. Something to keep her out of my mind. I picked up my mobile, knowing full well that it was now two in the morning, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jess. It's Edward."

**BPOV**

I awoke at seven. I was sure the whole house would be asleep. It was unusual for people to get up this early on the weekend. Except for me. I opened the door as quietly as I possibly could and headed in the direction I thought the stairs were in. I found them without much trouble and I almost ran down them as I headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" I jumped. I hadn't realized someone else was awake.

"I was just going outside. It's such a beautiful day." I said to Alice. I shouldn't have been surprised she was awake. How anyone could sleep with that much energy was beyond me.

"Oh. Okay! Do you want me to come with you?!"

"Um, I don't mind. You can if you want."

"Yay! I will be right there!" She said before running up to her room. I stared after her. She could run! I haven't seen anyone go that fast before! She was back in front of me within minute.

"Is everyone still asleep?" I asked.

"No. Carlisle left for work already, Rosalie is in the garage, Emmett is probably torturing Jasper and Edward is in his 'sacred place'"

"Sacred place?"

"We're not allowed in there. It's like a place for him to be by him self. It's only his room but if you set foot in there without permission, prepare to die ."

"Oh."

"Let's go!"

My originally leisurely walk turned into a gossip fest in which Alice talked and I listened. We were out for around an hour and all we had done was walked west a bit. We hadn't even reached the property line. We were standing out the front of the house and I saw for the first time how…big, it was! It looked like a massive, white mansion. They must be so rich. Alice led me back into the house and into the lounge room. She flicked through the channels when she suddenly went dead still.

"Alice? Are you okay?" She didn't move, blink or breathe. She was really scaring me.

"Alice?!" I was panicking now. Oh my god! What do I do? Why isn't her dad here? He's a doctor isn't he? Oh god, oh god, oh god. Just as I was about to can an ambulance, she snapped back to normal.

"I'll be back." She said.

"Alice, what just happened?" she didn't answer, she just ran up the stairs. Okay. I think I'm happy to go back to being friendless.

**EPOV**

Alice came barging through my door and instantly started loosing it.

"What the f--- do you think your doing?!"

"What do you mean?" I had an idea but I decided that it's best to play innocent.

"You know exactly what I mean! Why are you going out with that bitch, Jessica?!"

Oh, she was mad alright.

"Um, because I want to?"

"Is this what you plan on doing every time you like someone? Go out with one of the biggest sluts in school?!"

"Please, tell me, who do I like? I'm unaware so enlighten me."

"I know you like Bella. I had a vision of you and her together."

"Well that's one vision that's not going to come true."

"We'll see about that. I've seen the way you look at her, all lustful but you refuse to admit it."

"Alice, you don't know everything about me. You may like to think that you do but you don't so just leave me alone. I need to get ready for my date." She turned around, disgusted, heading back to the lounge were Bella sat.

**BPOV**

Five minutes later, Alice came stomping down the stairs. She was fuming.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Edward's going on a date with Jessica." That hurt. Why should this bother me though? It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything. I could only dream but I wouldn't allow anyone to get close to me. I have no friends by choice. I choose to be anti-social and I choose to live the rest of my life secluded from everyone in fear of hurting them. I even feel it is my duty to not get to close to Charlie, my dad. I was snapped back into the present by Alice's concerned voice.

"Bella? Are you alright? I know that he's a bastard but you shouldn't let him worry you."

"No! That's not what was wrong. I was just remembering something." She didn't seem to believe me.

"Alice, why did you all the sudden want to be my friend?" the question caught her off guard.

"I, um, don't really know. I just thought I would try talking to you. I wanted to see if there was any reason that you had no friends. You seemed like a nice enough person." I could tell that what she said was only half true but I wasn't going to push it further.

"Can I go home now?" I knew that I sounded rude but I just wanted to be by myself.

"Don't you want to stay just a bit longer?"

"I really should be getting home."

"First you have to let me re-do your hair and makeup and chose out your outfit."

"Fine." I groaned. If that was what I had to do to get out of here then that's what I would do.

Alice bounced up the stairs calling for me to follow, which I did obediently. She ushered me into a large room that a huge king sized bed and two doors on the opposite wall. The room was very bare with the bed and two bed-side table being the only thing in there. She pushed me forward through the door on the right. I had never seen a wardrobe as big as this before. It was bigger than my bedroom and was overflowing with clothes and shoes. She led the way to the far left corner were she had hung up all the clothes she had bought for me yesterday. Seeing them set out like this made me feel guilty. There was more than I thought.

"Lets see. How about this top and that skirt with these heels. She said, taking the clothes from the hanger and throwing them at me.

"Now you have a shower and put them on while I think about what makeup to use on you." With that, she departed. I looked down at what she had thrown at me and shrieked.

"Alice! No way!"

"Just put it on, Bella. Trust me."

"Uh, uh. I'm not wearing this. It's too…slutty."

"Bella, mini skirts are not slutty if you get the right length. Just put it on and you can argue with me later."

"Alice!" I whined. She didn't reply. I sulked as I removed my pajamas and jumped into the shower. I turned the water up hot. It helped to ease my stress and stop me from murdering Alice.

I made sure that I spent an extra long time in the shower before drying myself off and glaring at the clothes. I took in a deep breathe as I began to dress in the dark denim mini skirt and blue lacy tank top she had picked out. It looked good but it made me feel very self conscious. I exited the bathroom, giving her the heels.

"If you want me to wear this, fine, but I am not wearing heels as well."

She sat me down in the bathroom and started brushing my hair as though I had said nothing. She pulled my hair into a high ponytail leaving the front sections loose. She then pulled out the makeup that she had purchased yesterday but she only put minimal amounts on. She stood back and admired her work.

"Wow, Alice. You know how to work wonders! How long did that take you?"

"Hey, Rosalie. You know Bella from school. Bella, this is my sister, Rosalie."

"Hi."

"Hi, Bella." She said, smiling brightly." You know, the only thing that wrecks the look is the bare feet. Let me go and find some heels…"

"NO!" she turned to me.

"Why not?"

"Because I trip over air, there is no way that I can walk in heels."

"We'll teach you!"

"We haven't got time Rose. Just get her some flats." Alice sounded truly annoyed.

"Why does it matter what I wear? I'm only going home."

"You have to trust us."

"So you keep saying but how can I trust you if I don't know what's going on?" She sighed.

"For now, you're just going to have to." Rosalie can back with a pair of black flats and handed them to me.

"Okay, let's go."

"I'll meet you at the car. I need to get my stuff…wait. I didn't bring anything, did I?" Alice just laughed and went to get the clothes she got me.

"Now we can go."

"Wait. I can take those for you, Bella." Rosalie said.

"I'm perfectly capable of holding my own belongings."

"Just give them to me." She took all the clothes from my arms. It didn't seem to weigh her down at all. I followed them down the stairs and out the front door. I felt like a sheep with all the following I was doing. Rosalie dumped the clothes in the boot and Got into the driver seat. Alice got in the back so I sat in the front with Rose.

"Wait! I forgot my mobile. I'll be two seconds." I said, getting out of the car.

"Okay. Be quick." From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice grin widely at her. Okay…

**EPOV**

_We're leaving now. _Alice thought. Finally. It would be easier to concentrate on being distracted without them here. Almost as soon as the front door closed, I heard the door bell. I raced down stairs to greet my guest. She couldn't have looked sluttier.

"Hello Jessica."

"Edward." She said in a 'seductive' voice. These girls really thought that it was sexy to purr. It made me want to laugh.

"What did you want to do?" she asked suggestively.

"I didn't have anything planned. I thought that maybe you would have some ideas."

"I may have one or two ideas."

"And what might they be?"

"This." She said before she attached her lips to mine. Okay. This was very distracting. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she snakes hers around my neck. Someone cleared their throat from the porch. I opened my eyes and saw Bella standing there, a look of disgust covered her features. I pushed Jess away lightly.

"I need to get inside."

"Right, sorry." I moved out of the way. She wasn't meant to see that. Bella walked around us, refusing to meet my eyes as she ran up the stairs. Alice had dressed her up to look like all the other girls at school but Bella could somehow pull it of without looking easy.

"Who was that?" Jessica asked. Was it really that much of a change?

"That was Bella Swan."

"Bella. Why does that sound familiar?"

"She is the school nerd. Alice befriended her."

"NO! Are you serious! Who did that to her?"

"Alice."

"Oh. I'm over it. Now, where were we?" She asked, grabbing the collar of my shirt, bringing her lips up to mine. I closed my eyes and tried to forget. Big mistake. Now all I could see was Bella's face and the way she looked at Jess and I. I couldn't do this. I pushed Jess off me gently.

"Jess, I don't feel to well. Do you mind if we do this some other time?"

"Um, okay." She seemed hurt.

"Jess, I'm really sorry."

"That's okay, really."

"Bye."

"Cya, Edward." Then she turned and left for her car. What was wrong with me?

**Authors Note: There is the third chapter! Please review! I only need 19 more to get to 50 reviews! Lol. Oh, and before I forget, do you guys like the chapters long or would you rather them be shorter? Let me know!**

**xXtwilightloverXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm sorry it's taken a while for me to update but my parents have made a new rule that I am only allowed on the computer for one hour everyday. And that includes doing school work and since there is only another five weeks left of school, I have a lot of homework/projects. So I might be updating twice a week if I'm lucky. That also means that I can't reply to reviews. Sorry!**

**Thank you to the following people who reviewed for chapters 2 and 3:**

**Angelz on Edge, me888, ReaderRabid, RebelAngel2011, iamdarcie, EDWARD IS A HOTTIE, blankExpressions-, vampireGrl101, Mollytigerc, Mrs. Edward Cullen 94, WolfGurlKlutz126, pandorasnotebook, Vampwish, TrackStarKlutz, OMGitsLucy, inuyasha-narutolover, Juliet Fernandez, GoodyGoody23, idle.nights, gothrule24, BookLover1778, 83Twilighter4life, scenezz.**

**And the longest review award goes to…Mollytigerc! Lol. Yay you! I'm sorry if I left anyone out but I think that's all :D**

**I just want to say sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. **

I watched as Jess started up her car and sped of down the drive way. I sighed. Why was life so difficult? Could you even call this life in the first place?

"…EDWARD!" I turned around to see Bella, looking pissed.

"Uh, what?"

"I need to get through! You really need to get your hearing checked." I jumped out of the way. I had never seen her so angry before.

"What's wrong?"

"I had to yell at you five times before you decided to listen!"

"Oh." She began walking down the front steps. I couldn't just let her go!

"Bella!"

"What?"

" Do you want to hang out today?" She looked at me as though I was an alien or something.

"No. I have something to do and you are meant to be entertaining a guest." She looked around. She must have just noticed her absence.

"Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She left."

"Why?"

"I told her I wanted to be alone."

"Okay." Was all she said as she ran down the stairs and out to the car.

**BPOV**

As I searched through Alice's room for my phone, all I could think about was what I had just witnessed, Jessica and Edward making out. As much as I tried to make myself feel disgusted at the sight, I really felt jealous. I wanted to be the one in Edward's arms, I wanted to be the one he kissed. It would never happen though. I was just being selfish. I should be content with what I have and live my life out of the way of others.

I found my mobile on her bedside table and hurried down stairs. I didn't want to keep them waiting for me. I ran back down the stairs and towards the front door. Edward was standing directly in the doorway with no room to get past him. He looked deep in thought, just staring out the front.

"Edward, can you please move?" He didn't move or respond. I tried again.

"Edward? Can you move out of the way please?" Still no answer.

"Edward?! Can you please move!" What was wrong with him? Did he forget his name or something?

"HELLO?! Anybody Home?" Obviously not.

"EDWARD!" He seemed to brake out of his trance.

"I need to get through! You really need to get your hearing checked." He moved quickly out of the way.

"What's wrong?" I then realized that my last comment came out rather bitchy. Oh, well.

"I had to yell at you five times before decided to listen!"

"Oh." I moved past him and went down the steps towards the car.

"Bella!" I turned.

"What?"

"Do you want to hang out today?" I felt my heart flutter. He wanted to hang out with ME. I wanted to say yes but I knew I can't be selfish. It's not my place to stuff up other people's lives.

"No. I have something to do and you are meant to be entertaining a guest." As I said that, I realized that Jess wasn't here.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" I asked.

"She left."

"Why?"

"I told her I wanted to be alone."

"Okay." With that, I turned and left.

I jumped in the back seat and Alice gave me a knowing look. It was like she had seen everything that had happened.

"So," she began, "why did you say no?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you say no to him? I know that you like him."

"Excuse me?" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Come on, Bella! It's easy to see. He likes you too, you know." Rosalie piped up.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Bella!"

"Can we just go please?" They looked at each other for a moment before responding.

"Fine. But don't think this is the end of it." Alice said.

I closed my eyes and thought about the day's events. Seeing Edward and Jessica, talking to Edward and being questioned about my talk by Alice and Rosalie. Wait. How did Alice know what Edward had asked me?

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"How did you know what Edward asked me earlier?" She seemed to be in a panic for a moment before recovering.

"We had the windows down and Edward wasn't whispering."

"Oh." They must have great hearing because I don't think that I would have heard it. We didn't talk for the rest of the ride to my house and when we got there, the just took my bags up the stairs and left.

"Bye, Bella." Alice said, she seemed sad about something but I couldn't think of anything that would make her less than hyper then usual at this present time.

"Cya at school, Bella." Rosalie too sounded upset.

"Bye." I replied as I shut the door. I had the rest of the weekend to my self.

**EPOV**

I knew that when Alice walked through the door, I was going to cop it.

"EDWARD! GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Oh god. This wasn't going to be pretty. I slunk down the stairs, hoping that someone or something would save me.

"Alice! Dearest sister! You are looking lovely today. How can I hel…"

"Save it, Edward! Why would you do that? Huh? I know that you like Bella. Everyone does but when you like someone, you don't invite over some slut and make out with them in front of her!"

"Alice, you know nothing of my feelings for anyone. Bella is simply another human, that's it. She is nothing special to me."

"You are lucky Jasper isn't here at the moment because he would prove what we all know!"

"Just leave me alone."

"No. You hurt her, Edward! She won't say it but I can see it in her eyes."

"Are you done?" I shouldn't be feeling bad. She was a human. Just an ordinary human girl.

"You're heartless. You don't deserve her anyway." She said coldly. I went back up to my room. I know I'm not good enough for her. I was far from good. I throw myself onto my black leather couch and thought of my kiss with Jess. There was only one thing wrong with that kiss, it wasn't with Bella. I replayed the memory in my head, only I erased Jess's face and replaced it with Bella's. I laid there for hours just smiling and imagining what it would feel like to have her soft, delicate lips moving against my own.

Monday meant school, which meant Bella. I was starting to feel like a stalker. I was ready to go earlier than usual which got questioning looks from all but Alice and Rosalie, who looked smug and satisfied.

I drove to school just a bit quicker than usual and I could tell Jasper and Emmett were going to find out sooner or later but I would rather it be later.

When we got to school, I scanned the car park for her car. My face fell as I realized that it wasn't here yet. I walked with Alice to our first class but I was considering ditching her. She still had that smugness to her. It hadn't left since last night. I had no classes with Bella except Biology after lunch and that was good enough because she was my lab partner.

The morning passed by quickly and I was soon in the queue for the canteen. Alice and I stood in silence as we waited for our turn to be served. As we neared the front of the line, the cafeteria door opened and a sudden gust of wind blow the intoxicating scent of Bella in our direction. Alice had thrown all her old clothes out, leaving her with only the clothes Alice had bought her. I imagined that these were the least reveling. She was wearing a pair of figure hugging jeans, the fitted blue shirt she wore in Port Angeles with a black hoodie over the top. When she spotted Alice, she stormed over to her, taking deep breaths, obviously trying to calm herself.

"Alice, what did you do to my clothes?" I hardly caught what she said because of all the thoughts that were flooding my head. Guys were perving and girls were wondering who she was. There was a lot of jealousy and lust. I was trying to drown them out but it wasn't working.

Alice was looking innocent. Too innocent.

"Well, I saw that you had no more room for clothes to be hung up or put in draws so I thought I would make some space."

"Some space? You got rid of all my clothes, Alice! All of them! I don't feel comfortable in these." She said gesturing to her outfit. I think she looked beautiful and evidently, so did everyone else.

"Bella, you look great and everyone else must think so to because they're all staring." She looked behind her and saw all the people looking at her. She turned bright red and lowered her gaze.

"Alice, I want them back. Please?"

"They're already gone." Bella looked up at her, hurt showing in her eyes. She just sighed and left the cafeteria.

BPOV

I can't believe it. She got rid of all my clothes. All of them! What was I going to do? I couldn't dress like this every day. This was the only pair of jeans she had bought. Other than that it was all short shorts and skirts along with tight fitting shirts and hoodies. I couldn't do that. I'm not like her. I don't have self confidence.

I went to the bathrooms and began to cry. I don't know where the tears came from or what they were for but I couldn't take this. After a few minutes, I heard the door open.

"Bella?"

"What, Alice?"

"I'm sorry but I know you're not crying about clothes. What's wrong?"

"I don't know." I couldn't tell her what I was really feeling. I couldn't tell anyone. My issues are my burden to bear. Alice knew that I was hiding something. She looked at me disapprovingly but she didn't push it.

"We'll the bell will go in five minutes so lets get you cleaned up for class. You don't want to go in looking like that." She helped me over to the mirror and I saw what she was talking about. My face was red and blotchy, my eyes were blood-shot and my hair was all messed up. Alice began to brush my hair and got me to splash my face with tap water until the blotchiness became minimal. As for the blood-shot eyes, there wasn't much we could do for them. It was lucky that it wasn't to bad. I shut my eyes, hoping that would sooth them a bit.

When Alice was done with my hair, she gave me a hug and insisted that I would be alright. I knew I would too. I have been every other time. She walked me to my class and gave me another hug before departing to her own class. I took a deep breath before entering. From the outside I had heard all the talking going on inside. When I walked in, all conversation stopped. I blushed deep red, hoping that it wasn't obvious that I had just been crying. I looked at the ground as I moved swiftly to my seat next to Edward.

"Hey. Are you alright?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine." The teacher decided now was a good time to start the class.

"Okay everyone. Today we will be going over the periodic table. I assume everyone remembers the first twenty at least?" groans filled the classroom. I remembered them though. I just sat there, staring at my book while Mr. Banner spoke. I saw Edward push a small, folded piece of paper onto the edge of my desk.

_Are you sure you're alright? You look terrible. _His writing was so elegant and neat.

_**Thanks **_

_I didn't mean it like that. You know what I mean._

_**I'll be fine**_

_Do you need something to take your mind off it?_

_**Yes **_

_Let's play 20 questions_

_**Fine**_

_Favorite __colour_

_**Blue**_

_I think your eye __colour__ is one of the prettiest browns that I've seen. It's my new favorite __colour__. Favorite book?_ I blushed at his answer and wrote down my next one.

_**Pride and prejudice**_

_Favorite movie?_

_**Romeo and Juliet**_

The lesson continued on like that. Edward would ask me questions of no value and I would answer. Every now and again he would write something that would make me blush and he would just laugh softly.

Biology ended and I packed up my things and got up. Edward looked as though he was going to say something but in the end, he just said 'Bye Bella' and I said 'cya' before heading to gym. God was defiantly against me today. We were playing volley ball. To put my on a volley ball court and give me the ball to serve is like sending the other 11 people on both courts the death sentence.

I set myself up to serve and everyone else prepared themselves to run. I swung my fist at the ball and it flew into the air and headed in the direction of the benches, hitting the innocent bystanders. Whoops.

I was beyond relived when that class was over. I changed back into my other clothes and walked slowly to my truck.

I pulled my keys out of my pocked and sifted through them until I found the one that opened my truck. When I looked up again, I noticed Edward was leaning against the door.

"Excuse me but I want to go home."

"Hey Bella. I want to talk to you."

**Only another 7 reviews and I'll have 50! I was hoping to get 19 last time but 12 is still good! If you like the story or have any ideas, reviewing is the best way to tell me! Click the blue submit button. It's just down there :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Wow, I was aiming to get to 50 reviews after the last chapter and I got 67! I love you guys! I would just like to give a virtual hug to all my reviewers and give my thanks to the following people who reviewed the last chapter!**

**pandorasnotebook, tainted-tea, Mollytigerc, Masquerading, I Love Warewolves, Ms. Milly, UrDadSaidICouldntUseTheDoor, inthetwilightzone6464, Sh.C, Forever Daydreaming, GoodyGoody23, RebelAngel2011, blankExpressions-, Sun Doll, Twilightaddict, BookLover1778, HouseMDLove, RinaBear, Jacob4eva, What a troubled life, TrackStarKlutz, edwardxbellankartikxgemma. Sorry if I left anyone out but I'm pretty sure that's everyone! )**

**Oh, and the reason Jessica didn't comment on Edward's body temp is because she was with the hottest guy at school. She didn't care. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse.**

**BPOV**

"I'm listening." I know that I sounded hostile but I didn't care. I was confused about everything, like why was Edward Cullen suddenly being so…friendly towards me? Every time I saw him, butterflies seemed to erupt in my stomach and I had to try my hardest not to blush under his gaze.

"I was wondering…" He was cut off as sudden fits of violent coughs escaped me. Oh no. I hadn't been felling great lately but I didn't think it would be this bad.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked. He was standing there awkwardly, obviously thinking of something to do.

"I'm fine…" I managed through fits of coughs.

"It'll be over in a minute… I just need to go home." I turned around, trying to walk and find my breath at the same time. I was about to head to my car when I felt an ice cold hand grasp my wrist.

"What?" I managed.

"You aren't driving home like that. I'll take you."

"Let go of me Edward"

"No. You're very sick. Does it normally happen this sudden?"

"I am perfectly capable of driving myself home and anyway, your temperature hints illness too. You need to see a doctor more then I do." He seemed taken back for a minute before ignoring my last statement.

"No, you're not. And really, you should see a doctor. That doesn't sound too good…and you're starting to get really pale." He said after seeing my condition deteriorate before his eyes.

"I'll be fine, just let me go. Please!"

"No." He said. I hadn't realized that he had managed to lead me all the way to his car during this conversation. I just sighed and got in. Maybe it was best that I didn't drive.

The whole ride to my house, Edward didn't say a word. He just watched me with concern every time I coughed and I would have to yell at him (or as close to a yell as I could come) to watch the road. Not once did he ask for directions. I thought this was very odd but then, it was a small town and Charlie was the chief of police, I suppose it made sense for everyone to know where it is.

When he pulled up my driveway, I got up to leave but he seemed reluctant.

"Bella…will you be alright by yourself? Your dad isn't here yet. I would feel better if someone was here until your dad gets home."  
"Edward, I don't need to be babysat. I've always had to take care of my self when I get sick." He mumbled something incoherent before saying, "See you later, Bella."

"Thanks for driving me home. Even if it was against my will." I had mumbled the last part under my breath, not expecting him to hear but it was obvious he had when he started laughing. That just made me blush and I hurried toward the front door. I unlocked it and went straight to my room. The second I hit my pillow, I drifted into unconsciousness.

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella walked up the steps to her house. I really didn't want to let her go. She was too sick. I should be in there helping in anyway that I can. I was about to get out of the car when I saw her entering her bedroom. She looked ghostly pale and thin. Her coughs had not subsided and she looked as though she hardly had the energy to get to her bed. I watched as she dropped onto her bed and was instantly out like a light. Her heart rate had started to relax a little but it was still beating very fast for someone who was asleep.

There wasn't much I could do while she was asleep so I decided to just go home.

Upon arrival I was met by three deathly glares.

"Where were you?! You just left us at school! We had to run all the way home!"

"It wouldn't have taken you that long and besides Rose, think about what it'll do for your figure."

"What are you suggesting, Edward? That I'm fat?!"

"Do you want the real truth?" I said in a playful way. My attempt at lightening the mood didn't work so well. My last comment was met with a hard slap.

"Ow! Rose, I was joking!"

"Where were you?! Don't avoid the question!" Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper continued glaring then I looked at Alice, the only one who was smiling, but it was in a smug way.

"Leave Edward alone. I'm sure he had his reasons for leaving." Everyone turned to Alice.

"Care to elaborate?" They asked.

"Well, I think we should ask lover boy over there." She said, pointing at me. Oh god. Emmett was in hysterics.

"You like the human?! I knew it! But I didn't think you would ditch your loving family for her!" He said through fits of laughter.

"I just drove her home because she suddenly started coughing like I've never heard before and it wasn't stopping. I didn't want her to die driving or anything."

"Sure." They were all smirking at me. What was wrong with my family?

"Am I not allowed to be kind now?"

"Edward, you're never this concerned about anyone. Normally you would just say, 'have a nice trip' when are you going to admit that you like her?"

"Never because I like her no more then a friend" Alice looked very bored with the whole denial thing but I didn't care.

I wasn't going to tell everyone my feelings when they don't seem to be returned. That would just make me look stupid.

I decided that a quick escape was the easiest way to get out of it for now. I was the fastest and they all knew it. I took a deep breath so to them it looked like I was going to admit it, then counted to five in my head, opened my mouth and ran for it. I made it up to my room before they had even realized I had made it away. I locked my door and turned on my music. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. I knew that if they wanted to continue this interrogation, they could just bash down the door but I knew they wouldn't want to get Esme upset.

I closed my eyes, mimicking sleep and let the music take over.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's so short! I've been really busy and I had a bit of writers block but I'm all good now. The next chapter will be out ASAP! In the mean time, REVIEW! Pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I am soooooo sorry for the extremely long delay but I've had no time to type this chapter out until now. First I had to study for the constant tests and projects that took up our last few weeks of school and then came Christmas and 'family time' and to top it off, our computer broke down. But I got a laptop for Christmas and it works, so for the next five weeks, I don't really have an excuse :)**

**Thank you to the following people who reviewed the last chapter:**

**Mollytigerc, Twilightaddict, koerle, GoodyGoody23, TopazEyedAngel, Shellabella, midnightsun21, Ms. Milly, OMGitsLucy, Marshi, lovestoryjunkie, estrellegodess, Rinabear, MyLion.MyLamb., LuvForever, La tua Cantanti, Noname, niftyyx3, ****vampirelurver979, Mcaz**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New moon or Eclipse. **

**EPOV**

A week and half has passed since I drove Bella home and she has been absent ever since. It was now Monday and Alice's nifty talent showed me that she would be at school today. That was the first vision she has let me see for almost four days. She has been blocking her mind and annoying the hell out of me. Of all the things she could think, she decides to use the school song. Urgh! I haven't had one clue as to what it was either.

I was planning on driving Bella to school today. I wanted to get closer to her and for her to get closer to me. She really seemed to hate me and I wanted her to see that I'm not as bad as she thinks. Not all jocks are players, are they?

It was currently 5:30am. Just a little to early to pick her up but I was getting all claustrophobic stuck in this house.

"Alice, I'm going now. I'll see you at school." I called

"It's a bit early isn't it, lover boy?" She teased.

"I'm not going straight there." I said through gritted teeth. I promptly exited and made my way towards my silver Volvo. I jammed the keys in the ignition and sped off. I had no idea where I was headed and I didn't really care. I just let my instincts lead me.

After ten minutes, I realized were I was headed and drove faster.

Within minutes, I was running through a constant blur of brown and mossy green. As light began to seep through the thick mass of leaves, I slowed until I was walking at a human pace.

I came to a complete stop at the border of the meadow. I closed my eyes and breathed in the amazing scent that the meadow emitted. I listened to the sound of the gentle breeze rustling the grass and leaves and the soft chirping of birds. That is what I loved so much about this place. It was so completely relaxing.

I inhaled again before stepping out into the soft light.

**BPOV**

After a week and a half, was finally feeling up to going to school. Being home for so long with nothing to do but think was not good. All I could think about was Edward. It would start off with just imagining his perfection. Things like how beautiful his eyes were and how unusually perfect his hair was. Then my thoughts would drift to his actions. Why was he suddenly being so nice to me and paying me so much attention? Could he feel the same as me? But then I would remember how imperfect I was and that there is no way someone like him could like me. Then I would start moping around the house. I had a week and a half of that.

I was woken up at 7am by my dad. My alarm had been in a state of disrepair for the past two weeks since it's unfortunate meeting with my bedroom wall. I looked out my window to check the weather. Yet again, it was gray and cloudy with about a ninety nine percent chance of rain.

I had my shower and dressed in the only outfit I felt comfortable wearing out of my new wardrobe. Jeans and a hoodie. I made my way, slowly, down the stairs, taking extra care not to fall. I wasn't very hungry so breakfast consisted simply of a granola bar and a glass of milk.

As I walked down the hall to the door, there was a loud knock. Who could possibly be visiting at this time on a work day? I opened the door to see none other than Edward Cullen himself.

"Edward?" My heart gave a small flutter at the sight of him standing on my front porch with that stupid crooked grin that dazzled me every time I saw it. His smile grew wider, almost as though he heard.

"Hello, Bella. I was wondering if you would like a lift to school today? That is assuming that you are going." He looked at me questioningly. God it looked so adorable! Argh! What is wrong with me?! It's like I'm turning into a love sick teenager. Why now? It took me a few moments to realized he had asked me a question.

"Oh, um, yes. I am going to school today." I mumbled.

"Good. Let's go."

"I am perfectly capable of driving myself to school, you know. You don't have to bother yourself."

"But what if I want to drive you?"

"Oh." I felt my heart rate pick up. He wanted to drive me to school?

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to…"

"No!" I said to quickly, causing me to blush at how eager I sounded. "I-I just meant that, ah…" He just laughed.

"Don't worry. Come on then. We don't want to be late." I looked up at him and smiled.

The ride to school passed by in an awkward silence on my part. I was sure he thought I was an idiot with all the stuttering and staring I was doing. I made sure to keep my gaze directly in front of me so I wouldn't be caught looking at him again. For the whole ride though, I was fully aware of him looking at me. It made me feel somewhat self conscious.

I was relieved when we finally pulled up at school. I was about to get out when he grabbed my wrist.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, you didn't say anything the entire ride here. I guess I'm just a little worried. If you're still feeling ill I can take you home."

"I'm fine, really."

"Okay." He said reluctantly. 'Maybe he didn't notice my weirdness when he picked me up' I thought hopefully.

"I'll see you at lunch." What? He wanted me to have lunch with him again? I don't normally go to the cafeteria. I usually go to the library and read. Edward on the other hand, ate lunch with his family every day. I had already intruded once and I didn't want to again. I shook it off and walked to my first period class, English. The morning passed by as normal until after fifth period. I was packing up my stuff to go to lunch when Mike Newton walked up to me. Mike Newton was the supposed heartthrob of Forks High, with the exception of the Cullen's of course.

"Hey. Bella, right?"

"Yeah. Bella Swan. And you are?" He looked at me like I was an alien. He thought too much of himself. It took all I had not to burst out laughing.

"I'm Mike. You know, Mike Newton."

"No, I'm sorry. The name doesn't ring a bell. Should it?" It was so funny seeing the look on his face. Like he couldn't believe someone didn't know THE Mike Newton. Of course I did, but it was more fun this way.

"Well yes. Everyone knows me."

"Evidently not." He looked taken a back for a moment before containing himself.

"Well, anyway, we know each other now. So I was just wondering if you would like to go out on Saturday?"

"Um, Mike, right? I don't know you and you have never shown any interest before Alice burned all my normal clothes. I don't date people I don't know and I defiantly don't date shallow bastards. Have a nice day." I said as I turned and walked out of the class room. As soon as I was out the door, I couldn't keep it in any longer. I just doubled over in fits of laughter.

"Are you okay?" I looked up and could just make out two figures standing in front of me through the tears in my eyes.

"I'm fine." I said as I got my breath back.

Alice and Edward exchanged glances and before leading me towards the cafeteria.

"Where are we going? I was going to go to the lib-"

"Bella, you are eating lunch with us." Said Alice. I stopped walking.

"You want me to sit with you?"

"Of course. Mind telling us why you were having a fit back there?" Asked Alice. I blushed.

"Oh, that. Um, Mike Newton was just being an idiot."

"Elaborate please."

"He asked me out and I told him that I don't go out with strangers or shallow bastards." The two of them started laughing too.

"You said no to Mike Newton? Good job." Alice said through laughs.

"Well I have never liked him. He is arrogant and womanizing. Besides, when I said that I didn't know who he was, he looked at me like I was an alien or something."

"I never thought I would see anyone other than us stand up to him. I knew there was something I liked about you." Alice laughed.

We walked into the cafeteria, still laughing a bit but I stopped when I saw everyone looking at us. I blushed and looked at the ground, my hair fanning in front of my face.

"You really don't like attention, do you?" Asked Edward.

"Is it that obvious?" I replied sarcastically. He chuckled quietly. I grabbed a lemonade and went to pay. I reached out to grab my wallet but Edward stole my lemonade and bought it before I could stop him.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"I know. Not hungry?"

"No, not really. I rarely eat lunch."

"Neither do I." I looked up at him questioningly. He had this amused tone in his voice and his eyes were laughing, like it was some inside joke. Okay…

He led the way to his family's table and I suddenly got nervous. I felt like I was intruding. For the entire time they had been here at Forks High, they had always had lunch as a family. No friends were ever allowed but I suppose they never really made good friends with anyone. So why was I so special?

As quickly as my worrying came, it was covered with a wave of calmness. I sat down next to Edward and Alice and smiled at Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

Lunch passed by quickly. I liked sitting with them, they made me feel welcome and always included me in conversation. When the first bell went, we said good bye and Edward walked with me to Biology. He was giving me so much attention especially throughout lunch. He was always talking to me over his family and they all had this smug looks on their faces and every time he caught them, he would glare at them. Weird…

Biology was spent talking amongst ourselves and everyone staring when we would randomly burst out laughing. I couldn't remember a time I had been that happy. The Cullen's, Edward especially, made me feel so special. And he was a jock.

I never thought I could feel so…dare I say it…In _love __someone as I do with Edward. And I realized that I do love him. I love his eyes, I love his hair, I love his smile, I love his personality, I love his soft, velvety voice and I even love his stupid smirk. I, Isabella Swan, am in love with Edward Cullen._ But does he love me?

**Authors Note: That was chapter six. So tell me what you think if you want. Reviews make my day. And I have a quick question. Does anyone know what a hit is? I've seen people talk about how many hits they have but I don't get what they are. **

**xXtwilightloverXx**


	7. Chapter 7 part one

**Author's Note: Hello again. Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter and all the people who responded to the authors note, even though you didn't have to :)**

**Chapter seven is going to be in two parts (really short parts) because when I read them together, they didn't sound as good as they did if they were two chapters, so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. **

**Chapter Seven (Part One)**

After my realization in Biology, I had no idea how to act around Edward for the rest of the day. He definitely noticed but I just told him I wasn't feeling well. This would have been so much easier if I had worked it out at home!

He looked extremely worried considering the last time I was feeling ill, I was away for almost two weeks.

The car ride home felt longer and very awkward to me. I sat in the passenger seat, staring out at the side window in complete silence. I could see Edward glancing at me often from the corner of my eye.

When we arrived, I quickly undid my seat belt and jumped out as fast as I could. I thought I was home free as I ran up the path but then I felt an ice cold hand wrap around my wrist, restraining me.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Bella, what's wrong? And don't say you're sick because you and I both know that you're not."

"Um, I have to go and make dinner for Charlie. I'll see you tomorrow Edward!" I tried hopelessly to get out of his grip, but it was totally useless.

"Bella, please." He said softly. "Just tell me what's wrong. Have I done something to offend you? Because what ever it is, I'm sorry." I looked into his eyes. Bad idea. I felt compelled to tell him the truth. Tell him that I was in love with him and tell him every thing about me and my life.

"Edward, I-" as I looked away from his eyes, I realized what I was about to do. How does he do that?! "I'd rather not talk about it. Please?"

"I'm worried about you. It's not normal to be so happy one moment and then get so… quiet. If you have a problem, I can help you fix it. You can trust me."

"Why do you care so much?" I asked him.

"Um, b-because I care for you. You're one of my closest friends, Bella. You know how to make me laugh and smile. When you're upset, then so am I."

"Oh." I knew he was complementing me and trying to make me feel better but I couldn't get over the 'friend' part of it.

I tried not to show how hurt and upset I was, but it didn't work.

"See! You have been like this since Biology. You get this sad, far away look in your eyes. Did Mike Newton bother you again?"

"How could he? I've been with you all afternoon." I snapped.

"So is that it? You want me to leave you alone? If you don't want me around all you had to do was say so."

"No, Edward, that's not what I meant. I like being around you. You always make me feel good about myself."

"Well I'm obviously not doing a good job of it right now."

"But that's not your fault."

"Well what is the problem? You just all the sudden go quiet! I've been trying for hours to think of what I could have said to make you like this!"

"If I told you, it would ruin our friendship."

"Nothing could do that Bella."

"But this could."

"I don't believe you. Nothing you say could make me hate you."

"I don't know if you'd hate me but you wouldn't want to be near me."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

I looked him in the eyes again. I didn't realize how close he was. I took a deep breath and in one swift movement, placed my hands on either side of his face and brought his lips to mine.


	8. Chapter 7 part two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. **

**Chapter Seven (Part Two)**

The kiss was quick. Almost the second that our lips touched, I realized what I had done and pulled away again.

I looked down and stared intently at my trainers as I drew shapes in the dirt. I was blushing deep red as I thought about what I had just done. Why? Why did I do that? We couldn't even be friends any more.

"Bella." He said quietly.

"Bella."

"Bella, look at me!" he cupped my chin with his right hand and lifted my head up. I kept my gaze down.

"Bella, why won't you look at me?"

"Because we can't be friends anymore. I did the one thing that could make you hate me. I fell in love with you." I whispered the last part mainly to my self but I know he heard it. Tears were quickly building up and I tried furiously to blink them back.

"Bel-"

"Yeah, I know. You don't think you could be friends with someone who likes you like that. I get it. It would be pretty uncomfortable. I've had fun being your friend Edward." I tried to turn and walk away but he wouldn't let me.

"God, Edward! Can't you just let me go? I've embarrassed myself enough already, don't you think?" I snapped at him. I looked him square in the eye. He looked hurt but not angry. How could he not? I had told him that I loved him. I had kissed him. Oh god. I had used my first kiss on a guy who didn't even like me. I am so stupid!

The tears began to pour down my face and my knees gave way as realization of what I had just done hit me. I fell to the ground and just stayed there, sitting in the muddy grass.

Edward sat down next to me and put his arms around my shoulders.

"I don't want your sympathy! Just go and tell Alice that you don't want her to be friends with me. Get it over and done with."

"Bella, if Alice wants to be friends with you then fine." He gently moved my face so I was looking at him again.

"But I on the other hand, don't think it's a good idea to be friends anymore." I couldn't stop the chocked sob that escaped my lips.

"I think I rather like the title of boyfriend and girlfriend more, don't you?"

"What? I'm sorry but I don't understand." He laughed softly.

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"Okay." I said, a little unsure. He gestured for me to come closer. Then he whispered right in my ear, "I love you too."

**AN: Thank you to these people who reviewed Chapter six and replied to the authors note:**

**ChasingXDragonflies, ****Niamh929, pandorasnotebook, Stephy08, Insanity's Partner, MyLion.MyLamb., Mcaz, twilightfan1, HouseMDLove, LilyAlice, XxForbiddenloversxX, Cardinal86, Mollytigerc, Marooned-4-now, MaddsLovesTwilight, smartblond1064, Julian Blake, vampirelurver979, random-ness, TrackStarKlutz, Twilightaddict, RinaBear, edward's angels, jango-chick, iamdarcie, twilightlover367, Angelz on Edge, KatieLover77, Anneka Charlotte x, onyxandtopaz, crystalwolfberri, Lexxi2292, Midnight Fangs, kittypower, Nollie Marie.**


	9. Important Author's Note

Hey, everyone. I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry I've been such a sucky author and I stopped writing at the point I did.

I was so excited when I came up with the idea for TWC that I wanted to get it out as quick as possible so the writing's pretty terrible and I didn't give myself a chance to finish it before it was posted.

I also wanted to tell you that I'm putting it up for adoption should anyone want to edit/finish it. You can edit it as much as you want because it really needs it.

PM me if you're interested and I'll let you all know if someone wants to continue on with TWC. If no one does, it will be officially discontinued.

Sorry for wasting your time guys.

~sakurakiss1505


	10. Final Author's Note

Hello all.

The first chapter of Two Worlds Collide has been posted by SareSaysStfu.

She's edited my chapters and I think has almost finished the story so go take a look!

Thanks for sticking with me even though I sucked at updating :)

Hopefully now it will actually be finished.

~ Shannyn


End file.
